


Only the Guilty Ones Stay Afloat

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2016 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, Fusion - Witch of Blackbird Pond, Puritans, Reunions, Sailing, Witch Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned towards the sound of her voice, and she finally found him. Same broad shoulders, same mess of dark curls. Maybe a few more freckles than the last time she’d seen him.</p><p>Same earnest brown eyes that widened briefly when he caught sight of her. Then her attention was caught by his widening smile — that crooked half-smirk that used to annoy her so much. (Now, she couldn’t for the life of her remember a time when she hadn’t found it endearing; it was pretty much the best thing she’d seen in a long, long time.)</p><p>Then he was right there, in front of her, close enough to touch.</p><p>“Clarke,” he breathed.</p><p>or: a brief <em>Witch of Blackbird Pond</em> fusion.</p><p>(Bellarke AU Week Day 2: Historical AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Guilty Ones Stay Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just really into writing reunions rn, so this probably won't make much sense if you haven't read the book by Elizabeth George Speare. Still, I regret nothing.
> 
> Title from the book.

As Clarke got closer to the docks, the familiar sounds and smells gradually increased until they surrounded her, a friendly cocoon. She stood still a minute, closing her eyes — taking it all in.

She wasn’t sure what clued her in. A change in the air, or the cadence of his voice, maybe; so subtle that she didn’t process it consciously, but enough to know. And even before she had worked through the _how_ and _why_ , she was running, scanning the scene.

Even before she saw him, she felt it: a flutter of her heart, a rush of anticipation. Incredible fondness and certainty. “Bellamy!”

He turned towards the sound of her voice, and she finally found him. Same broad shoulders, same mess of dark curls. Maybe a few more freckles than the last time she’d seen him.

Same earnest brown eyes that widened briefly when he caught sight of her. Then her attention was caught by his widening smile — that crooked half-smirk that used to annoy her so much. (Now, she couldn’t for the life of her remember a time when she hadn’t found it endearing; it was pretty much the best thing she’d seen in a long, long time.)

Then he was right there, in front of her, close enough to touch.

“Clarke,” he breathed. “Still Clarke? Not Mistress Collins?”

She actually could feel her heart rate stabilize as he opened his arms, and she let him pull her into one of those strong full-body hugs that she’d missed more than she’d ever admit. “Nope, still your princess.”

His laugh — deep and warm, somehow even more so than she remembered — rumbled through his chest, and she grinned against his shoulder, not yet ready to let go. Eventually he had to pry her arms from around his neck, but he was still grinning.

With a sigh, he held her at arm’s length to get a good look. Same golden hair, if limper than he’d last seen it; same shrewd blue eyes, though the dark circles underneath had worsened.

“You’re wearing the pendant,” he noticed.

Her smile was also the same, bright and guileless and contagious. “It was all I had to remember you by after you were banished, so … yeah.”

“Oh, Clarke.” He released her, now-free hand promptly going to his hair. “I didn’t plan it like this. Do you think —?” He gestured behind him, and she noticed the ketch for the first time.

“ _The Witch!_ Bell, I can’t imagine how you dared! Does Lexa know?”

“I didn’t name her after Lexa.” He grinned: mischievous, conspiratorial. “It didn’t take me very long to realize, that night we got her out, that I’d left the real witch behind.”

Clarke laughed, letting him pull her close, and she knew they’d be fine.

After all, they could both swim.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the [aesthetics for this fic](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com/post/147680409120/only-the-guilty-ones-float-bellarke-au-week-day-2) and talk to [me](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
